Memoirs of a Desert Queen
by TenshiNoAyaka
Summary: When Al-Cid asked her hand in marriage, Ashe had been intrigued with a lot of questions in mind. Would she choose her own happiness over her people? And why is Vaan involved in this little story? Read to find out more!
1. A Marriage of Convenience

**Title:** Memoirs of a Desert Queen

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XII

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Adventure

**Characters:** Al-Cid X Ashe X Vaan

**Status:** In Progress

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but the outline of this story.

All names, characters and anything related to FFXII that has been mentioned here, unless duly stated, belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so now that I was inspired, I decided to write my very first fanfic attempt.

It's a VaanXAshe fanfic, but I'm trying to pull-off an interesting prologue just enough to spark a hint of curiosity to my intended audience, and of course, to spread more FFXII love!

**Updated – 9/11/12:**

I have applied major changes to this fanfic, mostly regarding on tone/style, sentence construction, conciseness and redundancy, cohesiveness and pretty much almost everything that concerns effective proofreading. The whole chapter remained true to its plot since its first publication, but has undergone quite an upgrade after a few recaps, like the emphasis on the poorly written conversations between Ashe and Al-Cid (I have resorted to watching anything medieval just to convey that Old Shakespearean English feel, LOL), and the detailed use of adjectives for minimal exaggeration.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**A Marriage of Convenience"**

"The Bahamut. It has been so long…"

Ashe caught herself reminiscing the historic events before her undisputed coronation as she gazed upon the remnants of the once nethicite maneuvered airship, the Bahamut. The worn airship stood both as a residue of Vayne's insanity and as a relic of Dalmasca's independence. Perhaps if courage didn't exist in their dictionaries, Balthier and Fran would not, by any chance, have dared risk their precious lives in a desperate attempt to restore that airship's main power.

And she knew that perhaps, Dalmasca would then cease to exist as she knows it.

"_The war is over. Ivalice looks to the horizon. A new day has dawned..."_

"_We're free…"_

Since then, the people of Dalmasca regained the freedom and peace they have earnestly been longing for for years—and Ashe, reclaiming what she ought to, was now enthroned as their queen. Her stand not only as the only daughter of the late King Raminas, but also as the only living descendant of the Dynast King, need not prove her eligibility for the position—in fact, she was more than qualified for the job. She did hesitate at first after realizing that all the freedom she once had will be abruptly taken away from her. Then again, it is selfishness and cowardice to reject her throne and ignore the people's strident call for a ruler.

Because being a queen of a once fallen country is her destiny—a sole life path she must endure walking.

It's been almost four years since she last saw her comrades at her coronation ceremony. Since then, the wary queen became uncertain of the possibility to be reunited with them once more. She used to think of them whenever her agitated mind struggles to find peace—worn and exhausted from all the day's work. Even with the absence of war, to supervise a small kingdom all by herself is an undoubtedly arduous responsibility. If only Rasler was here, she thought, then perhaps there could have been someone to lend her a hand.

Someone to say everything is going to be all right.

Someone to stay by her side.

Someone to protect her.

And someone to love her.

But he's dead—and the truth struck her painfully. While it was true that their marriage was merely organized for political purposes, Ashe and Rasler did share something that was, which they both considered, far beyond friendship. He died after being shot by an archer during that fateful siege at Nalbina Fortress. Losing her husband was then followed by the assassination of her father—and these unfortunate incidents stirred within her a spark of guilt, which then burned into a furnace of hatred. She had enough of the grievances, she had enough of tears; and her devastation eventually led her towards vengeance.

However, after meeting Vaan and the rest of her comrades in the most unlikely circumstances, her life and attitude towards the Archadian Empire had been altered significantly. In the end, she realized that seeking vengeance is useless. Instead of following her once selfish desire, Ashe decided to stand for her people's dream—a mislaid dream she alone could possibly grant them back.

And that was their freedom.

Now that Dalmasca has been unchained from the slavery of the Archadian Empire, everything went back to the way it was before, just as she had always wanted.

The queen heaved a sigh of relief at the very thought of this. She clasped her pallid hands against her chest, and incidentally, her fingers brushed the tip of her wedding ring—of that same silver ring Rasler has placed upon her finger nearly six years ago—a vestige of their solemn vows.

Her eyes laid peacefully at the majestic hues of the skyline at dusk, where the clouds have been cleverly painted with streaks of pink, gold, and orange by the setting sun. Feeling a bit restless, she silently proceeded to her bedchambers—her seemingly private office where she keeps herself locked in almost every night—and strode her way towards a small drawer at her dresser. She unfastened the tiny lock that secured the miniature cabinet, and from in it took out a smaller box—a beautiful small box encrusted with golden Rozarrian embellishment to fashion. She carefully opened the miniature chest, revealing a gold ring neatly cradled in a cushion of fine red silk, and studded with diamonds that sparkled magnificently against the setting sun.

Ashe shook her head in disdain as she gently placed the ring atop of her table—the table where she left small piles of letters, manuscripts, and various documents partly scattered. She felt her eyelids wilt at the sight of the tremendous paperwork she had endlessly been doing for days. However, apart from all tedious assignments, something else has been fervently obstructing her focus. It had merely been just five days ago, she remembered, when she last heard him speak in his odd Spanish accent…

_Circa 710 Old Valendia: Five Days Ago_

_The Royal Palace of Dalmasca – The Throne Room_

"I, Al-Cid Margrace of Rozarria, kneel down before her royal majesty, the beautiful Lady Ashelia B'nargin of Dalmasca, to formally demand her hand in marriage…"

The throne room was filled with murmurs at the sudden appearance of the noble man. He had his sleek raven black hair pulled backwards, his bangs covering half of his eyes. He had a tanned complexion, which was not really emphasized by his unlikely taste for cobalt vests and faded brown pants—finished up by a pair of knee-high boots that appeared equally, or worse, more expensive than his long-sleeved top. He came into the throne room with his maidservant, a black-haired woman.

Ashe's mind was void, and all she felt was nothing more but anger brewing inside her veins.

Yes. Al-Cid is asking her hand. _In marriage._

The issue about Dalmasca demanding parley with the Empire of Rozarria was something the queen grew very much aware of—since the Senate has been discussing about it for nearly three weeks now. What made Queen Ashelia stagger in irritation was this sudden proposal of such preposterous marriage. The Senate has never regarded, or else, discussed about such option—and she was utterly sure about that.

She tried her best to look calm despite of her fervent objection. She knew it would be too unethical for a queen to bluntly refuse a noble man's proposal, especially in front of a pretty large crowd. She gazed down at him, her brows cringing at the awful sight of the kneeling gentleman. She clenched her fists on her sides in a serious attempt of maintaining her composure—yet the more she tried to gain control over her temper, the more she fought the persistent urge to slap this man before her.

Oh, for Raithwall's sake! How she would've wanted to throw him off his feet—or in his case_, _his knees.

Still feeling a gust of smoldering anger, she shortly closed her eyes, and sighed after opening them, shaking her head in dismay. "Arise, your Excellency," she greeted almost insincerely, yet still trying to conceal her annoyance. "It is an honor to welcome his grace to the Palace of Dalmasca."

The noble man bowed his head with a grin that spoke of such pretense vanity. "But I would not mind doing so, if it pays to show such reverence to her Majesty," he alleged as he held one of her delicate hands. "Still, I would like to apologize if my intimate gesture did seem a bit intimidating. I do hope I did not startle you—worse offend you in any way."

Ashelia managed to execute an act of appreciation by merely smiling and lowering her head, as if to understand the sincerity of his intentions. "Well, for a queen who is fairly used to a lot of negotiating, I must say that I find your excellent choice of words quite astonishing."

'_Acting is unquestionably not my expertise_,' she told herself, wondering if someone in that throne room had the least suspicion that she was, apparently, just pretending to be nice.

He nodded feverously, regarding her statement more as a compliment. "Guilty, I am afraid," he sneered. "It is not a prerequisite, but rather, a nature for every man to commence such blatant gestures to swoon the ladies off their feet. Yet to be able to slightly render even the magnificent queen of Dalmasca in bemusement?" he paused as he gazed at her grey eyes for a moment, trying to immerse in their subtlety. "Now that, I must say, is never talent, but luck." He lifted the hand he was holding and smeared a light kiss on it, before helping himself up.

Ashe felt the pressure of his lips as he tarnished her pallid knuckles with his seal, and instantly felt a nasty shiver crawl down her spine. She slightly jumped at the ghastly sensation, which almost made her jerk her hand away from him. She cleared her throat so Al-Cid would not notice her apprehension. "I do not wish to interrogate you, your Excellency," she started sternly. "But do you not suppose that all these are happening…well, a bit too hasty?" While it is true that she agreed to secure a rational bondage with Rozarria and its dominating empire, she never agreed to an arranged marriage. Her statements before were clear, and her vows were solid. If she would remarry, it would be for the sake of love.

And for her, Rasler was her first, and certainly, would be her last.

Al-Cid simply sent her a smirk. "Oh, I doubt hasty is the most fitting word to describe it, my queen." He took off his shades, flipped back his hair, and then snapped his fingers. Without more ado, one of his lovely servants came to his call. Ashe quickly recognized her, for she was the same servant lady they have met down at Bur-Omisace, on that very first day Lord Larsa has introduced this man to her. The woman took the shades he was handing her with cautious hands, then exchanged it for a small present. The queen need not to ask what treasure is encased in that tiny chest, for she knew exactly what to expect. However, she kept hold of her tongue and remained stagnant at her throne, impatiently waiting for the next _big thing_ to happen.

This is not good.

"My professor once imparted an infamous citation to me which says, _'never put on till tomorrow what you can do today'_," he said as he unraveled the tiny present before her eyes, revealing a golden ring studded with diamonds which casted brilliant colours through her irises. This was the first instance a man had actually knelt down before her to declare a proposal right in front of such populace. Although she already expected how this unlikely scene would unfold before her eyes, Al-Cid's intimate gesture rendered her speechless. During her father's time, such courtships were never entertained—for she and Rasler have already been engaged since childhood, both because of traditional and political means.

She darted her attention to the ring, eyes wide as he gallantly raised it up before her. It was beautiful, yes, but not as valuable as the one she already wore on her finger. She was utterly unprepared to deal with such situations—yet she knew she cannot simply decline his proposal even if every inch of her screamed in rejection.

Not in front of this entire people, she thought.

Witnessing those reassuring looks from the eyes of the Magisters, Ashe knew that this time, there's no escaping this nightmare. She knew that proposal would raise yet another debate inside the Dalmascan court—an endless argument between her decision and the trial of the Judiciary.

Desolately, Ashe accepted the box from Al-Cid's hand. "If his Excellency would not mind, I would like to put this proposal of yours to much deliberation." She paused, searching for perfect quotation that would restate her intentions. "After all, there is a saying that all good things come to those who wait." That was the least alibi she could come up with, rather than taking the option of embarrassing him in an entourage of spectators. Then again, that wouldn't be such a good idea, she thought, since the man who stands in front of her is not just anyone of the ordinary, but the great Al-Cid Margrace—someone who equally gains as much respect as the people have for her, and most prominently, one of the conquerors of the largest Empires in all of Ivalice, the Rozarria.

'_Remember this Ashelia; __you are their queen—and you have the right to make a judgment for yourself'_she thought.

"Do alleviate yourself, my queen, for I am in no hurry. To let you answer inconsiderably on such solemn matters would be the last thing I ought to hear." He deliberately reached for her hand again, liking the feel of her soft skin brushing lightly to his fingertips, and attempted to mark a kiss on it. This time though, Ashe jerked from his imminent action, and his hand kissing rather ended up as a sociable handshake. "However, I am expecting that this deliberation you say would not take too long." She forced a curved lip to slowly emerge from her undaunted façade when she saw him grin at her, nearly convinced that she even saw him wink.

"Well then, this has been a splendid day. I would like to express my gratitude for the heartwarming hospitality you and your people have imposed on us, even though we did come on such short notice." He lowered his head to pay reverence to the queen before finally stating his goodbyes. "I shall be waiting for verdict soon, your majesty." Again, he smiled back and winked at her as he donned his pair of shades from his maidservant. "Certainly, her majesty is exactly aware that I am one but of many."

Ashe forced again yet another smile and responded in repulsion, "I do believe you are."

Satisfied with her remark, Al-Cid proceeded to make his exit from the throne room. Ashe felt her tensed body releasing from its encapsulated agony as she saw the huge doors lock behind the noble man. After a few seconds of his absence from the throne room, the faint whispers of the palace officials became more apparent, and soon boomed into shreds of wild clamor. She was utterly aware of the uncompromising looks that emerged from the magisters' faces, but she chose to ignore all of them when she rose from her seat and proceeded straight to her room. She instantly plunged into a pool of velvet sheets and cottony pillows the moment her feet touched the marbled flooring of her silent territory.

"What were they thinking?" she relentlessly asked herself as she gaped at the silky curtains that hung nonchalantly just above her mattress. She wouldn't want to marry someone out of persuasion—especially someone like him. But what can she possibly do? The magisters will definitely agree to his proposal, no doubt.

Because no matter what happens, the sake of her people must always be a priority over hers.

She may be matured through thoughts, but the fact remains that even at her early twenties, she is still inevitably too young to conquer even a small country. The more she thought about it, the more exhausted she felt. Soon, she felt her head pulsating in pain, as if some heavy hammer was being stammered through her core, demanding for a day's rest. As thoughts started to drift away, she felt her body relax and her eyes silently wilt beyond her control, relishing the faint lulls that slowly crept within her.

And before she knew it, she's already asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is mainly about Queen Ashe's decision over Al-Cid's proposal. I know it's not much of a good story, but I'm working on it! I'll be updating soon once I've been inspired again with another ideal sequence.

If you noticed any typos and errors that needs immediate attention, please do tell me so I could fix the glitch. Your questions, comments, and critiques are highly appreciated. :)


	2. Haunting Memories

**Title:** Memoirs of a Desert Queen

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XII

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Adventure

**Characters:** Al-Cid X Ashe X Vaan

**Status:** In Progress

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but the outline of this story.

All names, characters and anything related to FFXII that has been mentioned here, unless duly stated, belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Flashback: Chapter 1 **

"**A Marriage of Convenience"**

Our story begins with Queen Ashelia's reminiscing of Vayne, the Bahamuth, and of course, of her friends. But what seemed like an endless thread of memories paused at a distinct scenario—and before she knew it, the queen found herself pondering on a single dilemma that has been wearying her for days...a marriage proposal from the great Al-Cid Margrace of Rozarria.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**Haunting Memories"**

She saw him, standing there; his gaze as far as his mind seemed to wander.

Rasler recognized her presence the moment he heard footsteps approaching his way. As he turned around to greet her, their eyes met for a distinct moment. He smiled, somewhat feeling a bit awkward, then saw Ashe's face lit up.

"So, a marriage of convenience?" he started. "A symbol of alliance between Dalmasca and Nabradia—this is how they see our match."

She nodded, taking a few steps closer. "They do…do they?" They both stood outside that open window, greeting the cerulean skies that stretched gloriously to the horizon with admiration.

He sighed at this idea with uncertainty. "These roles we play, I must admit I find it—" he paused, searching for the right word, and then glanced at her. "_…wearying_."

She listened to him eminently as he spoke the whole time. She can't even remember when was the last time they have been this close. She noticed how he stared bluntly in nothingness, as if in deep thought—and how she longed to have him look at her instead, even for a mere second. She placed a hand upon his, giving him a reassuring look.

"Well then, I will play mine."

His eyes finally shifted their gaze as he felt the warmth of her touch, so soothing that it can comfort even the most confused soul. It was strange, as though he didn't need to tell her anything—because whatever he felt inside, she felt it too. He smiled as he took her hand that was placed upon his, while his other hand cupped her chin. He then stared at her for a long moment, silently thanking the Gods for this magnificent gift they have sent him. They were perfect soul mates—a match made in heaven, born to unite kingdoms, destined to be in each other's arms.

It's her whom he would want to share his lifetime with, and no matter what it takes, he will do everything to prove himself worthy of her affection. "I couldn't have any other."

She felt his protection through his embrace, firm yet gentle, as he fastened his arms around her. She felt his sincerity through his touch, subtle yet consoling, as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair. She felt his passion through his kiss, urgent yet affectionate, as he locked his lips with hers. She felt his honesty through his whisper, faint yet reassuring, as he softly spoke in her ear. "Everything will be all right…I promise."

She smiled at this, but before she could even say a word, he parted from their embrace and turned around, walking straight through the door. He Ashelia felt a deep loss when she saw him glance back at her, sending her a smile filled with contentment. She found herself hastily following his footsteps as he moved away, desperate to catch up with him. She lost all hope when she saw his image slowly vanish, like a statue fading to thin mist—only to realize that it was merely a diffused memory she was still holding on.

"_Rasler…" _She breathed out.

Her eyes fluttered open and the queen found herself still inside her quarters, her head on her pillow and her body laid stagnant on her mattress. She stared at the ceiling for a long time and stopped to think.

Yes, it was all just a dream.

She struggled to keep the tears from falling down her eyes as she recalled the earlier hallucination, a dream about her once love. Her husband has been lying in peace for nearly five years already, but his memory still lives on—in her heart, in her mind and in her soul.

She remembered the last time she saw her dying prince being carried by Basch on a chocobo. He managed to escape from the battlefield, hoping that somehow, he had made it on time to save his Lord Rasler's life. The knight laid the prince down, and Ashelia felt her eyes sting as she saw the arrow that was plunged into her husband's chest. He was badly injured, and she witnessed as blood began dripping from his white armor.

_Five years ago…_

"I told you…you shouldn't have gone after them!"

Time seemed to pass by almost rapidly as the princess rushed beside her prince. He was weak—blood continuously flowed from his wound. He gave out a loud cry as Basch pulled out the deadly arrow from his chest. After that, the knight helped Ashe as she loosened up her prince's armor, just enough to let him breathe. Despite of the terrible pain that almost made him faint, he was still able to reach out for her face; her cheeks wet in tears.

Her trembling fingers tightly grasped the hand that was reaching out for her, and she was terrified of what might happen next. She couldn't stop herself from weeping when she saw him in his weakened state—his eyes hazy and his lips almost gasping for breath. Despite of this, he still managed to speak in a frail voice, stunning her in silence.

"Hush…my princess," he whispered in between breaths. "Everything is as should be."

"Do not say that!" she interrupted, her words trembling in apprehension. "Listen to me," she spoke, as she looked him in the eyes. "You will be alright. You're with me now."

He gave out a cough, and her heart throbbed in nervousness. She turned to the palace servants, who all had the same look in their faces, and yelled at them in anticipation. "Where are the potions?!" she cried out. "I need them, now!" The servants swiftly heeded her order, but none of them was able to fetch her even one.

"Apologies, Milady—" one of the servants came to her, frowning. "…but all of our potions have been consumed."

"And nothing was left?" She gazed at the trembling servant with a frantic expression, then to Basch—saw him only shake his head in response, and felt her rage elevate to instability. "Then produce one!" she furiously commanded.

"But Milady…the inventory has been purged," explained another in dismay. "All was left to naught."

"Then don't just stand there!" she exclaimed in desperation. "Search the quarters! The storehouses…the cellars—everywhere!" She heard her own voice as it loudly echoed against the marbled walls. "And dare not return unless you have what I need!"

The panic-stricken servants scrambled everywhere, desperate to fetch her even a single bottle of the vital liquid. Ashelia on the other hand, grew more impatient, even more so when she heard Rasler's ragged breathing. She cradled his head against her chest, while her other arm supported his back. His armor was all drenched—her hands and dress both stained with his blood, but she didn't mind. Rasler pressed her hand to his heart as he started to speak again in his weak tone. "If only things have been different between us," he started, his weary eyes directly staring at hers. "If only it wasn't because of this..._alliance_."

He coughed once more. "If only…the war—"

She looked at him with eyes that have been submerged in tears. "Refrain yourself from speaking," she said anxiously. "You are in dire need of rest." He responded her with a faint smile, aware that he was already becoming short of breath. Time was slipping by very fast—every hour, every minute, every second—and it waits for no one. He couldn't bear the pain much longer, and he was desperate to tell her all the things that must be said, before time even turns against them.

"I still wanted you to know that…I have loved you—with all my heart," he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Even if the time we had spent together was rather too short."

He was smiling, and it pained her to see him in this state. To watch her own husband die slowly before her eyes and to know that she can't do anything to save him was probably the worst thing she could have ever felt. The pain was unbearable—so unbearable that she could almost feel her heart gradually tear itself to pieces. "I love you too Rasler, with all my heart…always have, and always will."

He still had enough strength to pull his head closer to her as he hushed her again in silence. The princess knew what he was asking for and she laid him down carefully on the ground, one hand on his face while the other still enclosed in his. She leaned against him, closed her eyes, and finally pressed her lips on his.

Rasler moved ardently at the touch of her moist lips as it dampened his parched mouth, wanting to savor every bit of her succulent taste and her sultry feel. Ashe in turn responded with such eagerness and yearning, wanting to fulfill his last wish. She may not be wearing a white dress; they may not be parading in streets filled with cheers and laughter; and they may both not be inside a cathedral to confess their love in witness of the gods. But to at least share just one long, passionate, and memorable kiss with her was more than enough to consider as a parting gift.

And to Rasler, she being his wife was truly the greatest gift he could ever have.

It was not long until Ashe slowly pulled away from him, completely aware that he might be gasping for breath. She looked him with awe, and again, she wept. Using his unstained hand, Rasler managed to comfort his princess by wiping away the tears that swamped her eyes.

He coughed and breathed hard. "At least—I've got to see your smile…"

"No, Rasler—Not yet," she whispered, pleading. "Hold on my love, please..."

The prince closed his eyes and barely shook his head. "Even just this once."

The princess finally regarded his request. She knew he wouldn't want to see her terribly upset, so she offered him of what seemed to be the last memory he longed for. He looked at her with hazy eyes, his vision altering to blurred hallucinations. His grip on her hands tightened, and he knew that his time has finally ended.

"Thank you…" he weakly said.

He smiled at her for one last time, and slowly, his eyes closed. His hands gradually loosened from its grip, but Ashe still held on to him. Her eyes got puffy from all the weeping, and even if she didn't want to stop, no tears came out from her eyes anymore. Ashe stared at her prince for a long, agonizing moment—His bleeding finally stopped, as well as his breathing.

"I am sorry, Milady…"

Basch stood behind her, placing a hand gently upon her shoulder, as if to offer even the barest hint of his consolation. Ashe gazed up at him and merely nodded, her eyes filled with lamented expression as she mourned over her husband. She watched him silently as he lay lifeless on the ground, still not convinced whether he was truly dead or was just sleeping peacefully. She gently released the hand she had been grasping, and carefully laid it above her lover's chest.

"Sleep well…my dear Rasler," she breathed out as the last teardrop fell from her eye.

xXx

His memory still haunted her even to this day, and it has brought her an everyday misery she had grown to be accustomed to. It is indeed hard to let go of the past, as what she once told Balthier back at the Phon Coast.

Her love for Rasler was indeed, something she has lived out for eternity—and this was the main reason why the Occuria used his illusionary image against her. Ashelia knew that the temptations the Occuria has imposed on her were meant not only to destroy herself, but also to further destroy her already striving country. But she stood for freedom and righteousness—and her sole determination and undying love for her family, her friends, and her country proved that no obstacle could stop her from realizing her dream.

She also remembered how many times she had seen Rasler's illusion through Vaan—the times when she thought she saw him from afar, but instead saw Vaan in his place as she hurled herself to get a closer look. It was a lost puzzle piece she still could not find, and even now, has been quite an equation to solve. Why would she see Rasler in him? Was there something that made Vaan special, or perhaps made him different from the rest?

That she couldn't understand. Because for her, he was just a boy—even until now.

She had ventured with him almost three years have passed, the times when war was still apparent in Ivalice. He has always been there to help her out and has always been there to catch her even in the most hazardous circumstances, all while still keeping a watchful eye on her. Like her, he too had the same amount of blazing determination, a ceaseless energy that kept his dreams alive. He wanted to be free all his life—to become a sky pirate, to travel to distant lands, and to set his life in a different vision.

She may not have realized this earlier, but perhaps Vaan did have something special.

The tears in her eyes had finally dried off by the time she pondered on these questions. It seemed that it has become her habit to proceed to an open space whenever her mind suffered from too much anxiety—and the balcony outside her room was just the perfect place to be. From there, she could freely marvel at the wonderful view of the vast blue skies above her, the limitless deserts outstretched before her, and the busy streets of Rabanastre below her.

To be enthroned as the Queen of Dalmasca wasn't an easy task, and it saddened her to know that she could never again taste the same freedom she once shared with her friends. There are even times when she so wished to have not been born with such burden to carry. But she chose to live up to her birthright—and to mother a once fallen kingdom is just one of the many challenges that await her. As queen, she's willing to do whatever it takes to spare kingdom from suffering, even if it means giving up her own happiness.

"Another marriage of convenience," she sighed as she started rummaging through the pages of her paperwork.

"This is truly going to be a very, _very_ long day."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if I haven't included Vaan yet, but I promise I will! I just wanted to slow down the story's progression so I've included some side stories like Rasler's last words before he even died.


	3. Decisions and Consequences

**Title:** Memoirs of a Desert Queen

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XII

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Adventure

**Characters:** Al-Cid X Ashe X Vaan

**Status:** In Progress

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but the outline of this story.

All names, characters and anything related to FFXII that has been mentioned here, unless duly stated, belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry for the late replies and the long update. Sad to say that I have limited the events in this chapter, so Vaan would have to wait until the 4th chapter or so...but anyway, here's the 3rd chapter update!

* * *

**Flashback: ****Chapter 2**

"**Haunting Memories"**

Ashe had been dreaming a lot of Prince Rasler recently. Flashbacks of his memories seemed to haunt her again, and along with it was the memory of his last few words, before he gave up his life.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**Decisions and Consequences"**

"Dalmasca is indebt and Rozarria is our only chance. Once this alliance has transpired, your people will endure no more."

"_Bind_ Dalmasca to Rozarria?" the queen asked as she rose from her seat, almost banging her hands at the glass table where she and the Magisters had been arguing, approximately three hours had nearly passed. "Do you not understand what it is you ask of me?!" She raged in detestation at the senate's indomitable persistence, and she knew that they would do everything in their power to persuade her just to make this alliance happen.

The four-cornered room was made up of huge white walls; all embellished with traditionally carved Dalmascan inscriptions and designs to elegance. The main wall behind her however, was where the blue silk linen, embroidered with Dalmasca's golden emblem, gracefully hangs itself. She could see a perfect view of the cerulean skies from the huge window, for her throne was the center of the glass stall where the argument had settled earlier. The room consisted of thirteen people, including her and the two other men she could barely see at a distance, bluntly observing the on-going discussion at the end of the line.

Magister Andres Ciado Vivenre stood up to clarify his intentions. "Your Majesty, you do know that Dalmasca is in the verge of recession. We have been relying on manufactured Nethicites for almost a decade now, and have always trusted its unwavering stability." He paused then frowned at her. "But fear, my queen, that we've manage to only keep limited stocks of the said resource, and 'tis insufficient to sustain Dalmasca of its needs."

She exhaled after listening to the magister's words. "Then why not negotiate with Archadia? If a mining relocation is all there is to necessitate, demanding parley would not be much of trepidation." She gazed sternly at the Magisters. "Send a letter to House Solidor and inform them of our intentions. After all, a year of reserve is all we need. I am certain Lord Larsa would care enough to reconsider our request."

"That is the problem, Milady," another Magister, Jacinto Giovaccani spoke. "The Archades cannot comply with our terms."

Her eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

"The Draklor Laboratories has been ceased from operating due to investigation. A number of reported events involving the use of defected nethicites has been circulating throughout Archadia—and power failure is amongst them."

Ashelia pursed her lips. "And the researchers? What about them?"

"They have been relieved from their jobs and are now in custody of House Solidor for further investigation."

The room became silent as the queen closed her eyes to think. Nethicites have been a huge breakthrough, and for years have become a widespread necessity for the abilities it possesses—such as restoring, reflecting, and absorbing huge quantities of potent magick, like a common magicite. This incident could garner a huge impact on Dalmasca, and it frightened her to know what consequences it might bring.

She opened her eyes as she recalled the previous option the magisters have been suggesting her. "And to marry a noble conqueror, who you all believe has all the power to save my kingdom from this recession, is the right thing to do—is it not?"

Everyone knew how unpleasant it would be to witness Queen Ashelia's rage, and this made Magister Ferolin Sirrah EnLarde tremble at his seat. "Your majesty," he interrupted. "I think you have misunderstood what we are trying to—"

Ashe quickly reacted before he could even finish. "Oh, I perfectly understand what you are trying to say, Magister Ferolin." She was losing her temper, and she wanted them to notice that. "My people need me—but what do you suggest? You are persuading me to surrender my kingdom!"

Magister Jacinto rose from his seat. "Your highness," he interrupted. "This is all but a matter of negotiation too. We are merely igniting two independent countries. In the end, this would be more of a benefit for Dalmasca—is this not what you desire?"

Clearly, that is not her idea of negotiation.

"Dalmasca has been a miserable slave for three whole years," she started as she shifted her gaze to the old magister in front of her. "My people have gone though so much pain, have lost those whom they hold dear, and have been degraded of their right to live!"

The man in the judge's armour who stood at a distance, finally spoke to calm the queen down. "With all due respect my queen, please be reminded that you are in the presence of the magisters."

The queen seemed to ignore Basch's reminder. She knew it is quite unethical to raise her voice at a member of the Senate, but she is in no need for respect at the moment. "Freedom is not something that could simply be surrendered or bargained for something else. My people deserve the independence Dalmasca has attained. You, however, are not in authority to simply rob them of this right!"

"Then what do you propose we should do?"

Her uncle, the Marquis Halim Ondore, could be seen at the other end listening intently while Ashelia raged into a completely unmanageable state. She had once been a leader of the resistance, and the arrogance she displayed has truly been one of the most spurned, yet remarkable attribute of her whole personality. It was a convincing indication that Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, the once little princess who longed for nothing more but to be carried in her uncle's arms—has finally resided in maturity.

The Marquis genuinely rose from his place to silence the intense atmosphere. "Perhaps 'tis about time we let this matter pass, and simply allow her majesty to do what must be done." He took a momentary look at the now infuriated queen, who, after hearing his words, abruptly held her tongue. The once irresolute expression on Ashe's face slowly thawed like a fading mist, yet skepticism in her eyes was still evident. Though her uncle's reluctant words do somehow seem authentic, she was aware that he doesn't trust her as much as he trusts the Senate.

She could still remember what happened back in Bhujerba, and she will never forget how her own uncle, Marquis Halim Ondore, treated her with such insolence at his apparent disbelief. If it weren't by the help of her comrades, she definitely couldn't have made her escape; and of course, if she did choose to stay with her uncle and do nothing, things would surely be different.

Ashe was about to stand up to express her gratitude to her uncle, but was taken aback when she realized he wasn't done talking. "This, but of course, is your mere chance. If you swear to come up with an effective approach to restore Dalmasca to its earlier state, we shall let all our decisions pass and shall never again question your verdict." The Marquis seated comfortably on his place, his eyes directly staring in his niece's. "However, if you fail, you will accept Al-Cid's proposal."

Her brows furrowed at his condition. "But uncle Halim! You cannot just—"

Her eyes were filled with such unrelenting expression, and the tone of her pleading voice echoed in his ears—the same voice he had ignored once in Bhujerba. The Marquis simply sighed and shook his head at her. He felt sorry for his dear niece, but if he would agree to her terms without imposing anything at stake, the Senate would think that he was favoring her just because they are relatives.

"No more exceptions," he replied sternly. "If you fail, you will marry Al-Cid Margrace, and that is final." He rose from his seat; one hand still clasped on his scepter while the other raised as an act of rejection to any of her protest. "My decision has been made, and I do not intend to hear any more about the subject."

The queen couldn't do anything but to accept her uncle's decision. Even though she her uncle didn't seem to care about her emotional upbringing, she had always had an equal amount of respect for him as what she had for her late father, King Raminas. The reason might probably because her uncle Halim was all the family she had—after her husband was slain and after her father was murdered.

She faintly nodded at him and merely whispered in response. "Yes, uncle Halim…"

xXx

Three days had passed and the memory of that intense argument with the Magisters didn't seem to silence her already worn conscience. The queen glanced at her balcony and discovered it was still dawn.

Her curtains ruffled in rhythm, as the cold, chilly air of the breaking dawn collided with her warm breath. Ashe shivered at this, as her eyes darted on that thick garment hanging on her seat, then rose from her bed to immediately grasp on that warm blazer. It was made from soft animal fur, most probably from a rare kind of bestiary—a remarkable indication of its magnificence. The mere article of clothing was one of the things she surely treasured the most, considering it was the first and the last present she had ever received from her friends.

A cold bead of teardrop fell from her left eye, as she wore the blazer, brushing her fingers through its alluring softness. Memories seem to flash back, and she recalled that very evening Balthier had actually given her that present.

xXx

"…A blazer? It is indeed very thoughtful of you Balthier, though I believe I am in no need of such."

The queen had a puzzling look, yet merely smiled as a sign of gratitude for the present she just received from him. "Do you not think 'tis an inappropriate article of clothing—for someone who lives in a humid country?"

The sky pirate's gesture startled her. "Of course, I am not that of a fool, M'lady!" Balthier laughed as he shook his head, smiling. "I had already guessed you may question that little present of ours. After all, Dalmasca _is_ a desert kingdom, isn't it?"

He stood beside her on that open window, pointing his finger on the thick cloth Ashe was holding questionably. "Well, to tell you honestly, that garment you now possess is not just anything of the ordinary." He paused, his eyes directly staring at hers. "We have searched far and wide to give you something unusual, yet something as indisputably priceless as a Queen's ransom"

"Oh, I see…" she muttered. They exchanged glances and immediately looked away as soon as she felt her cheeks flush. "Well, please do accept my sincere gratitude for this."

Again, Balthier laughed. "No need to worry, my queen. For something a bit practical, you may by no means confirm where and when would that come in handy."

xXx

The warmth of that beautiful blazer was more than enough for her to withstand the cold breeze of the morning dawn. The chilly air blew her face once again, whisking away her blond locks. It is almost sunrise, she thought, but the whole palace still seemed to be submerged in total silence. She had never felt this kind of tranquility before; the sound of birds humming sweetly, the voice of the morning breeze whispering in her ear, and the rushing sound of water from that huge fountain on the palace grounds were all the music her ears could listen to. Feeling a mist of serenity, she closed her eyes and gave out a sigh of relief.

When the subtle queen opened her eyes again, she caught herself staring at that huge fountain situated at the center of the palace pavilion. She rested her hands upon one of the railings of the balcony, and listened at the shrill sound of the overflowing stream. It conveyed countless memories of her misadventures; along with it was the first time she met Vaan down at the sewers.

And in the middle of her reminiscing, another scene struck her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now, what was that certain scene that struck the princess? The rest of the events are slowly pacing to it's main plot, so watch out for that!

Again, comments, critiques and reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Sneaking Out

**Title:** Memoirs of a Desert Queen

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XII

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Adventure

**Characters:** Al-Cid X Ashe X Vaan

**Status:** In Progress

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but the outline of this story.

All names, characters and anything related to FFXII mentioned here, unless duly stated, belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Note:**

I am so sorry for the very long delay of the 4th chapter! There were so many things to be done at school these past few months, and part of it was lacking inspiration to finish this. Anyway, thanks for patiently waiting for the update^^

* * *

**Flashback:**** Chapter 3 – Decisions and Consequences**

Ashe recalls that intense argument between her and the Dalmasca's court of Magisters regarding Al-Cid's proposal. According to her uncle Halim Ondore, she must think of a way to save Dalmasca from this recession immediately—or else she would have no other option but to accept the marriage of the Rozarrian.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"**Sneaking Out"**

"Alright—Who would be next?"

The sound of clattering armor echoed through the gushing waves of the waters, as the former princess slashed her sword mercilessly in a rigid but fluid manner, like an avenging Valkyrie. She defeated a number of Archadian soldiers but most of them still chased after her, despite of going through the deepest part of a seemingly underground channel she had never been to. Unfortunately, she found herself in the most unlikely situation—surrounded by a group of menacing soldiers ready to grab her.

But in the middle of nowhere, an unfamiliar voice suddenly called out to her.

"JUMP DOWN!"

And upon looking below the ridge where she stood, she saw him.

"…Huh?"

It startled her at first to see a young boy below calling out to her, trying to open his arms as if preparing to catch her. He was there—his breath caught, and his eyes directly staring at hers, giving her a signal.

"HURRY!"

It's too late to turn back now, she thought—since she knew she was cornered at the moment. She had nothing else to do but to shortly put her trust to that young boy; and without more ado, she turned and jumped down.

xXx

The queen snapped out of her thoughts and merely smiled. She can never forget the first time she had laid eyes on that young savior of hers, thankful that it was him whom she ran into, not only because Vaan and the two sky pirates were of a great help, but also because no one knows the passages through the Garamsythe Waterway far better than him. She also recalled the ludicrous tale Vaan used to tell her of how he cleverly whisked away that Goddess' Magicite from the palace treasury without being thrown to the dungeon.

_"It was all just a piece of cake actually. I did nothing but shout, 'HEY BUCKLE HEADS!' and those Archadian soldiers would chase me like hell! Old Dalan was right; they are too stupid to even take a joke."_

Ashe can't help but look at him amusingly whenever she listens to his juvenile tales. True, she had always been annoyed by his somewhat lack of maturity, but Vaan had always been someone who loves to make fun even if the situation's getting way out of control. He's someone who would do everything for the sake of those he cared for so much, and he is more than willing to do whatever it takes to achieve his greatest dream of becoming a sky pirate.

No wonder he was good at sneaking in, she thought.

The queen was in the middle of her thoughts when a somewhat absurd yet thrilling idea struck her. Though feeling quite hesitant of the many risks, she knew she longed to seek for something out of plain curiosity. Ashe plainly shook her head at this, as she firmly held on to that warm blazer. She had been standing on that open window for as long as she could remember, but time seemed to pass by deliberately.

"If Vaan was able to sneak into the palace without being noticed, then there has to be a way to for me to sneak out of the palace…"

The whole idea sounded preposterous for her, but still, she wanted to take the leap.

xXx

The whole place was bewildered in silence, and she heard nothing more but the sound of her own footsteps echoing in suppressing rhythm as she nonchalantly trailed the palace hallways. The moonlight's rays, which reflected upon the smooth marbled floors, have given her sufficient luminosity to guide her through the aisle. Whenever she somewhat hears strange clinking noises, such as the footsteps of the palace guards patrolling, she immediately prompts herself to hide. She had to take precautions—she wouldn't want to wake anyone, or else, let anyone catch her sneaking out, would she?

The moment she made it pass through the corridors, she was rather surprised, and a bit anxious, to see one of the palace guards sleeping soundly underneath his steel armour. This was much of an unexpected scene, after assuming that she was, and always will be, well protected—just as what the palace guards have always promised. However, she was thankful that the situation requires its necessity, for she knew that this little escape would be impossible to accomplish if ever someone is watching.

She finally arrived at the far north east corner of that subtle corridor, where she came across a huge door she knew she was familiar with. The queen was stunned for a moment while her hands rested lightly upon one of its railings. There was this bizarre feeling of enthusiasm, as well as nervousness that stirred within her, and she couldn't understand why. What mysteries lie beyond this door and what significance does it have?

And then, it came to her.

There was a gentle smile on Ashe's lips when she finally figured out the reason behind her sudden anticipation. She remembered where this strange door leads to—the palace cellars where she usually plays hide and seek during her childhood years. She recalled that the whole place was usually filled with barrels, boxes, and chests of different sorts and sizes—which made it the perfect place for hiding. Because she was so good at the said game, there was even a time when she made everyone in the palace burst in outrage!

While everyone scattered to find the missing princess, the little girl kept herself safely hidden in one of the few barrels, silently amused of the commotion she had unconsciously created. She knew that no one in the palace is clever enough to know where she was hidden—but that perception of hers suddenly changed when she saw someone unpredictably open her barrel.

"I'd never thought I'll be seeing you around here, my little princess."

"B-but, you're not supposed to join this game."

The old man gave out a heartfelt laugh and took hold of her with his large hands. "Oh, surely your father is not that old for little games. And besides, are you not aware of the ruckus you have just created my dear?"

She gave out a sigh. "I am sorry father, I was just playing a game."

"I know my dear. But next time, do avoid causing too much trouble if you really want to play. Understood?"

"Yes father," she nodded, as the man carried her off into his arms in a warm embrace.

Who would've thought that, of all the people in the palace, the one who would actually find her was none other than her beloved father, King Raminas?

The smile on the queen's lips did not fade, but a cold bead of teardrop came rolling down her eye. Ashe took a step closer to the huge passageway and felt her excitement slowly pacing into pounding nervousness. Though she had gotten this far, she still doubted her own courage—but no matter how awfully ridiculous this idea may seem to her, she was determined to keep moving forward. The queen took a deep breath as she slowly, but carefully released the knob.

The cellars was not submerged in darkness, as opposed to what she had expected, for there was sufficient luminosity from the burning torches that hung onto the stone walls. Although she could see everything around her, she can't help but feel quite petrified to trail down the stairs, for she knew there would probably be some palace guards patrolling there all night long. At this, she kept vigilantly sensitive for any noise that could signify their presence, but she heard not a footstep, or a single clink of metal—and this gave her enough courage to go down and see what's in there.

'_This place has changed so much,'_ she thought as she advanced further into its depths, taking a step at a time, watchful of her surroundings. There, she found many things like armors, weapons, and unusual accessories all stacked in their respective places. Along the way, however, she caught sight of a particular spot piled up with large barrels, one at the top of the other.

She took a few steps to have a closer look—but was abruptly taken aback after noticing a trail of what seemed like red droplets on the ground. This unlikely scene almost convinced the queen to go back upstairs, since she didn't know what menacing creature is there to see.

But no—she isn't that of a coward to just back off and leave.

Although she knew she was unarmed, Queen Ashelia decided to follow the trail of what she thought was blood, which finally led her to a corner where two palace guards laid seemingly unconscious on the ground. They were probably victims of this beast, she thought, and examined them to search for any marks left by this threatening creature. However, she saw that they were not wounded—and she wondered where the trail of blood was coming from.

Suddenly, a strong, familiar scent lingered through her nostrils, and it prompted her to scan her surroundings once more to confirm her theory. There at the corner, she saw glasses of spilled Rozarrian wine, which she assumed the two guards had been feasting on all night long. Knowing that there was nothing to be afraid of after all, the queen sighed in relief. Part of her felt irritated after seeing such unlikely sight of drunken men in armor, but she knew the punishment for these two could wait. Right now, all she must think about is to sneak out of this place once and for all. She forgot to bring with her her licenses, and she figured she couldn't leave the cellars unarmed—so she took the metal dagger beside one of the guards and hid it underneath her blazer. Besides, she'll never know when and where would that weapon come in handy.

_"I got into the cellars through that door,"_ she recalled Vaan telling her as she stared bluntly on the unassuming passageway on the ground. She extended her arms to release the lock from that ground opening and managed to inhale sharply after seeing another staircase leading into the abyss. She heard the sound of rushing waters from that opening, and she knew she had it right.

"This is it…" she whispered as she exhaled deeply. She felt the strange jolt of satisfaction, as well as excitement as it raced through her veins. Setting aside all of her hesitations, she finally stepped down the staircase and hoped that somehow, she can manage to get herself safely out of the Garamsythe Waterway.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Then again, I've failed to include Vaan in this chapter! T_T But don't worry. I'll not make promises that he'll be on the next—I guess we'll just have to find out and see for ourselves. Can Queen Ashelia survive the threats of the Garamsythe Waterway all by herself—or will someone come to her rescue? *Closes mouth* ooopsey-SPOILER ALERT! XD

Anyway, I'm not pretty sure if I've gone better on writing this chapter or not since I really admit I lacked inspiration on doing this. Comments, critiques and reviews would be greatly appreciated^^


	5. Underworld

**Title:** Memoirs of a Desert Queen

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XII

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Adventure

**Characters:** Al-Cid X Ashe X Vaan

**Status:** In Progress

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but the outline of this story.

All names, characters and anything related to FFXII mentioned here, unless duly stated, belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I apologize for the delays. How many months it has been? Almost nine months? Geez -_-"" Well, I admit I haven't got much time to make this chapter because of the hectic scheds and lack of inspiration. But for now, sit back, relax and enjoy, coz Vaan's finally here!

OOPSEY! *spoiler alert*

Lastly, there has been a drastic change regarding the title. I just realized that Ashe is doing alot of thinking and reminiscing, so I decided to change it. I hope you don't mind though. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"**Underworld"**

It was cold inside the Garamsythe Waterway. She could feel the freezing water as she walked her way through, her feet submerged and her clothes all drenched. She could see a faint mist surrounding her, tall barricades and iron gates, unopened chests and rusty pedestals dimly lighted by the bulbs that hung sturdily onto the bricked walls. She could hear the sound of her own footsteps swish swashing, the rapid flow of the water currents, and the eerie noises of the monsters that come lurking about. Along the way, she encountered huge stinky rats, large ugly toads, bizarre-looking fishes and a number of water elementals. Whenever she runs into a fiend, she would gradually slash her dagger into it to defend herself. If they come in numbers, she would flee to save herself from all the trouble. More often than not, she decides not to do any sort of magic spells that would lure the elementals. These kinds of fiends are just too strong for her to defeat all single-handedly.

Ashe ransacked her way into the depths of the abyss, keeping her senses keen to her surroundings. She wasn't sure where she was going to at first, but as she kept walking and running, she soon remembers where the passages lead her to. Moments later, she finally found herself standing in the Central Waterway Control. There she saw the huge rings engraved on the cemented platform, each signifying whether a pedestal has been activated or not. However, she noticed that the main pedestal is opened, its ring glowing vividly. She started to wonder who might have been there, not until she heard a faint echoing scream amidst where she stood. She hurriedly ran through the aisle to see where the voice was coming from.

"Kytes! Watch out!" a girl cried aloud.

"Run, Filo! Run!" the boy demanded.

"No! I won't leave you here!" she argued.

"Just go and call someone for help!" the boy insisted. "I can handle this!"

The young girl, terrified, ran as fast as she could and unexpectedly bumped into Ashe, her teardrops flowing almost endlessly from her squinty eyes.

"We need your help, please!" The girl pleaded between her tears.

Ashe looked at her with a piteous expression. "What is the matter?" she asked.

"My friend…Kytes—He's down there, trapped! With those slimy monsters!"

Ashe nodded and gave her a reassuring look. "I'll take care of it."

The girl left with a resentful expression and ran quickly. Ashe, on the other hand, hastily advanced into the chamber, the same chamber where she and her companions acquired the water Esper, Queklain. From a distance, she saw a young boy, surrounded by vicious-looking flans. The young boy, behind his courage, was doddering with fear, seeing the unsightly monsters around him. She took a deep breath and jumped off the ridge, landing smoothly on the moistened surface. She swiftly came to the boy's side, raising her dagger to their enemies in a threatening manner. The three flans gave out an unpleasant shriek; their fierce, red eyes darting menacingly at her.

Ashe perfectly knew her dagger was not that long enough to plunge its way into the slimy flans. She momentarily glanced at the boy, giving him a sign to stay back. The boy then nodded to her in response. Ashe closed her eyes and raised her hand. She was completely aware that these water fiends are vulnerable to fire, so she casted Firaga on them, expelling them from where they stood. This angered the flans, which then gave out another fierce and somewhat sibilant cry.

One of the green, slimy flans on their left side appeared as if it is about to seize them any moment. She took a nice grip of her dagger, and before the monster could even make its move, Ashe instantaneously threw her weapon at it, digging deep within the monster's stomach. It wobbled for a couple of times until it melted away like green lava jelly on the surface.

Ashe held the boy by the shoulder with her left hand. "Can you manage to escape and save yourself?"

The boy looked around, saw the iron gate at their right side tightly shut, then glanced back at the woman in front of him, shaking his head. "No…the gates—they're locked."

Her eyes furrowed with a puzzled look. How on earth did this little boy even get himself in this mess? She thought. She was thinking of any possible way to escape, when all of a sudden, she heard the boy cry out loud.

"LOOK OUT!"

At this, Ashe promptly grabbed the boy into her arms, shielding him from any sudden attack. The two remaining flans squirted out a watery substance from their huge mouths, which accidentally afflicted Ashe on her left arm. She felt the tingling, almost burning sensation of the clear liquid pouring down from her shoulders to her arms. She closed her eyes, trying to endure the pain. The boy on the other hand, was bewildered at the scene, completely worried of how painful the attack has been. He saw the clear, seemingly virulent liquid pouring down from Ashe's left arm.

"A-are you alright miss?!" he mumbled, his voice trembling.

"I'm fine." She groaned in response.

The boy could not help it but feel guilty. He was the reason why this lady was hurt. He can't just stand there and do nothing—at least he has to find away to get themselves out of that filthy place. His eyes wandered and saw Ashe's dagger, not far from where they stood. He was going to run and get it but Ashe took hold of him tightly, shaking her head, telling him it isn't the right thing to do.

Ashe slowly turned around, regaining her composure. She closed her eyes and raised her right hand. But before she could even cast another spell, a stranger suddenly lounged in and landed in front of them. Everything happened in an instance. She could only take a slight glimpse of the stranger's appearance, almost looking into a casted silhouette. He was taller than her, no doubt; he has a seemingly blonde hair, broad shoulders and a masculine physique. From her view, she could tell the stranger is wearing a dark-colored vest, a pair of leather pants and chromed boots- a typical fashion any mere sky pirate would definitely wear. On his right hand was a metal sword, encrusted with embellishments which made it appear like a noble man's weapon.

The man started slashing his sword, defeating the two remaining flans all single-handedly in just a matter of seconds. His insignificant display of prowess amazed her for a moment, and she even thought she had already witnessed someone with that kind of battle style. She then saw the boy behind her run to the stranger.

"I knew you would come!" he exclaimed with joy. He extended his arms and wrapped it around the stranger's waist.

The man patted the young boy's head. "Now, now little fella, how many times do I have to tell you _never_ go hunting in the sewers without my supervision?"

The young boy sighed. "Well errm... I'm not hunting y'know. I'm just—well…" He paused, searching for the right word. "Wandering." Then he nodded. "Yeah, wandering."

The man raised him an eyebrow and gave him an "Uh-huh," then shook his head. "What do you think would have happened to you if Filo wasn't able to call for my help?"

The boy bowed his head and shrugged, still looking up to the man beside him. "I dunno. Fishfried?"

A sound of heavy metal echoed slightly, as the man sheathed his sword back. "No- you'd probably be dead by now." He knelt down on one foot, placing a hand over the boy's right shoulder. "Do you think I'll ever forgive myself in case something bad happens to the both of you?"

The boy had his eyes gazing down to his shoes, shaking his head from left to right.

The man gave out a sigh, merely smiling at him as he messed the boy's hair in a somewhat playful manner. "Look, you're a lot stronger and braver than any of the little guys out there, I'll give you that. But nextime, try to stay away from too much trouble, will yah Kytes?"

The boy, who must be Kytes—as Ashe assumed, nodded in response. She was still standing at her place and appeared as if she was in deep thought. She couldn't tell why but she felt as if she knew this stranger—she just couldn't reckon whether she had already seen him, or had met him somewhere. She was eager to see completely that man's face, her eyes displaying a mixture of deep curiosity and a slight bewilderment

At last, the man glanced at her direction, realizing her presence. He stood from his place, and for some reason, he also had the same baffled expression the very moment his eyes landed hers. He felt as if she was hypnotizing him, with her dark, somewhat azure irises—sending him an electrifying impulse, alluring his senses. His heart started beating fast, and it pounded faster than a drumbeat as he slowly took a few steps closer. His eyes showed a sense of familiarity, and a faint smile played on his lips.

Ashe felt the same way—her heart was beating fast; she could almost hear it drumming in between her breaths, and she wasn't even sure if it was entirely because of nervousness or excitement. She saw him move closer, one step after the other, and felt as if her lungs are about to collapse, her breathing also pacing as fast as her heartbeat.

Then, the sound of the footsteps stopped; the man gazed down at her and she gazed up at him. He was tall, merely four to five inches ahead of her. His blonde hair was slightly streaked by the subtle lighting. Tiny droplets of what seemed to be a mixture of water and sweat moistened his face, revealing his perfectly honed structures. He owned a pair of such tantalizing eyes she thought she had ever seen—they were set in a slightly deep blue hue which sparkled like pearls as delicate rays of lights flashed on him. He had a broad nose and his lips were enclosed in a seemingly discreet manner, redefining her visual perception of happiness.

She couldn't take her eyes off him—as much as she wanted to shift her gaze, look down or just plainly have them shut. For some reason, her eyes don't heed what her mind says. There she was- staring bluntly at him, like how a mere girl would do to a stranger. Ashe suddenly felt like an idiot and snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head hastily from left to right. She never knew she would pay so much attention to a man's façade like this. She felt a bit awkward all of a sudden, so to break the silence crawling up between them, she opened her mouth to speak, hoping she wouldn't stutter.

But she did. "I-I just w-ant to uhmm—"

She was cut off when she felt his right arm slide around her waist, while the other clasped her back, pulling her into a tight embrace. She almost gasped at his impulsive gesture, her breath caught and her eyes in a state of astonishment. She felt his head lean on her left side, and she could hear his breathing playing in suppressing rhythm upon her ears. She could feel the warmth of his body firmly attached to hers, the hard valleys of his muscles against her skin, and his strong arms that tightly gripped on to her, almost feeling as if he's squeezing her out of breath. She could feel her own heartbeat pounding faster, her breath pacing faster. She remained still, like a stiff mannequin.

Just then, she felt a gust of warm air linger upon her ears, and finally heard an almost familiar voice.

"It's you… it's really you… Ashe."

She was startled the very moment she heard him say her name. For an instance, she felt a cold bead of teardrop leave her right eye. Her hands moved from their previous position, finally finding their place, resting lightly on his shoulders. She felt her mood lighten and a faint smile escaped her lips.

"Vaan…" she whispered.

Ashe felt her body relax, allowing herself to slowly drift away, melting into his embrace. She could feel Vaan's left hand slowly move from her back up to her nape, pulling her tighter. She could feel his heavy breathing as he delicately nuzzled her neck. She could feel his excitement, as well as his sense of longing, as if he didn't want to let go of her. Time stood still for them. Everything around them stopped. Everything around them paused in silence. She couldn't even remember when was the last time she had let someone embrace her that way.

Then again, this is Vaan—and she knew perfectly well she never had any sort of special feelings for him. She had always considered him only as her comrade, her companion, her friend—but other than that, no more. However, she couldn't explain why she felt this way. Was it all because of misery alone, of seeing yet another familiar face after a long span of two years? She couldn't tell. But right now, she's happy to admit that she did miss him, and that she was glad to see him.

"So uhmm… you two _know_ each other?"

Kytes was staring at them candidly with a puzzled look. Having heard his awkward voice, Vaan finally broke from their embrace, releasing Ashe from his tight grip. She felt her lungs expand as she drew in a deep breath. For a moment there, she somehow felt a bit distressed when he finally let go of her. It's as if she wanted to stay that way, locked in his arms.

She merely blinked at this. What is happening to her? She had never felt this way in a man's presence before. Ever. Maybe she was just overwhelmed. No, maybe _they_ were just overwhelmed.

Yes. Overwhelmed is the most appropriate term to use.

Vaan grinned at her sheepishly, putting his right hand behind his head. "Sorry…I guess I just got carried away," he stated in a somewhat tensed voice. He averted his eyes and nodded at Kytes. "Yeah. Remember that pretty blonde girl I was talking about? Y'know, the one I have ventured with a couple of years ago?"

Kytes raised him an eyebrow and paused to think. "You mean her?" He took a glimpse at Ashe's direction, hoping he could remember her name. "Her name must be A…Ash-"

"_Amalia,"_ Ashe corrected. Apparently, she wanted to stick with that alias of hers if she insists on staying here a bit longer.

The little boy's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Amalia! Now I remember!"

"And you must be Kytes then?"

The boy nodded.

Vaan made a face when he glanced at her. She just raised him an eyebrow, as if to look annoyed. She returned her eyes to Kytes. "Correct me if I am wrong but did I just hear this man address me as a _girl_?"

He shrugged and winced at her. "Oops. Lemme rephrase that line." He saw Ashe still standing with her gaze fixed on him, arms crossed while her eyebrows met. "I meant to say a lady—an exceptionally beautiful lady. So beautiful I can't even take my eyes off her." He wanted to sound convincing enough for her, like he actually mean it.

Because honestly, he really did mean it.

The queen looked away as she felt her cheeks flush. Since when did he even learn how to talk that way? She thought. Sure enough, this wasn't the same old jolly yet reckless Vaan she had met years ago. This was something Balthier would most likely pull off. She shook her head and almost forgot—Vaan _is_ Balthier's apprentice. She's beginning to wonder that perhaps Vaan may most likely become another Balthier clone—another sky pirate with a thing for treasures, women and the limelight.

He had changed so much, just too much.

Kytes walked towards her and broke a thin smile. "Thank you for saving me back there Miss Amalia." When Ashe returned his smile and placed a hand over his head, his smile turned to a frown as he noticed her injured left arm. "Does it still hurt?" He asked, sounding a bit disturbed by the pain he had caused her.

She then remembered her left arm she used a while ago as a shield. She just shook her head, giving him a reassuring look. "Oh do not worry. I am used to these kinds of pain. It'll come to pass before you know it."

Vaan's face was tarnished with a baffled expression the very moment he caught sight of her left arm. He approached her and took hold of it, closed his eyes and casted a cure spell. He then caressed her soft, warm hand before even planting a kiss on it.

The sudden touch of his wet lips on her soft, pallid skin almost made her jerk, as she felt a slight shiver crawling down her spine. Her eyes gazed down at him, widened in astonishment. Vaan's eyes travelled from her hand, to her arms, up to her neck and finally landing on to her beautiful eyes. She was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Those hypnotizing eyes had always captivated him—one second he thought they were gray, but every time he took a second look at her, those azure eyes would always seem to sparkle like the sea in the evening moonlight. Her blonde, loose layered locks perfectly framed her face. He even wondered how it feels like to taste those soft, moist, enticing lips.

She may look as priceless as the most expensive porcelain mannequin, but Vaan knows better. Her petite stature would always display such dominating aura, full of courage, strength and determination. She definitely is the rarest treasure anyone could ever have. Back then, he did have special feelings for the lady, but he never dared to show it, or to tell it to her directly. Why? It's because she always thought he's immature, naïve and reckless.

And until now, he still wondered if she still has that same impression on him.

His lips displayed a smirk, realizing his current state. Somehow, he found it a bit amusing to know he's holding her hand like this—a gesture he had been accustomed of doing as an act of respect to women ever since he became a sky pirate.

"Feeling better now?" he asked, his voice low but with sincerity.

Ashe nodded, taking her hand away.

"I'm sorry if Kytes got you caught up on this."

She just shook her head. "Do not worry. It's fine."

She still had that same formal accent, he thought.

The man walked up to Kytes and placed a hand over his shoulder. "C'mon, it's getting pretty chilly in here and we don't want our lovely guest catch a cold now, do we?" He slid a hand into his pocket and gave the set of metal keys to Kytes. The boy then hurriedly went to open the iron gate just around the far right corner of the chamber.

"Shall we?" Vaan graciously offered his hand to the silent lady, but Ashe chose to ignore his sincere gesture, preferring to walk on her own. The sky pirate had an anxious look at his face. He shook his head again, and instead broke another smile.

Maybe she just felt a bit uncomfortable after what he just did, he thought.

He quickly followed her to seize her hand, enclosing it in his. Ashe gave him another vicious gaze as she stood momentarily. She wasn't even sure if she should take her hand away from him, but she failed when she tried because his grip was too firm. She still fixed her eyes on him, telling him to let go, but this time, it was Vaan's turn to ignore her gaze. At this, she heaved out another sigh, an indication of defeat, as she allowed him to do the rest.

"Same old Ashelia…" he muttered, smiling as he dragged her along.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Have you noticed something? Yep- Vaan's acting so much like Balthier. XD Some of you might have guessed why is it so, while others need to ask why. I'll narrate the details as the story progresses. Okay, so I'm not pretty sure if I have improved on writing. If I have some sort of grammatical errors, please do correct me!


	6. Curses and Secrets

**Title:** Memoirs of a Desert Queen

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XII

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Adventure

**Characters:** Al-Cid X Ashe X Vaan

**Status:** In Progress

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but the outline of this story.

All names, characters and anything related to FFXII mentioned here, unless duly stated, belong to Square Enix.

**Author's Note:**

At last, after a long hiatus on writing, I'm back on track again—but before anything else, I would like to thank the following people who have submitted their reviews on chapter 5, and have given me enough inspiration to finish writing this chapter:

D, ScatterheartAngel, Yambembi, Imashitowareto, DarkDremora4, ricejames

and of course, my ever supportive BFF, Natsuki Chere 3

* * *

**Flashback: Chapter 5 – Underworld**

Ashe managed to sneak out from the palace through a secret passage within the cellars, leading her straight to the Garamsythe Waterway. There, a little girl named Filo accidentally ran into her, desperately asking for her help. Her friend Kytes got involved in a serious rumble from a pack of menacing flans, and Ashe came straight away to save him. The situation got worse and her life was eventually put to risk. All of a sudden, Vaan appears out of nowhere and rescues them from the brink of trouble.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"**Curses and Secrets"**

Vaan, Ashe, and Kytes at last found themselves outside the Garamsythe Waterway, passing through the left staircase exit of storehouse no.5. The queen had a few struggles going up the staircase since she needed to clutch the ends of her soaked garb to minimize the amount of force she was dragging. By the time they have situated on dry ground, her eyes blinked at the sight of various boxes, bulky chests and strange urns, which filled up the four-cornered walls of the little, cemented stockroom. As her eyes wandered, she noticed an odd box at her right, placed atop of a larger box. It appeared more like an antique chest, only it was a bit smaller. She cannot help but notice the intricacy of its design, which almost made it look like the same jewelry box she had sitting on her dresser. She happened to lightly smear a sheath of dust as her fingers traced the top lid, revealing some inscriptions written in gold.

"Strange isn't it?" A familiar voice rang in her ears. She glanced at her left to see Kytes grinning at her, arms crossed at his chest.

"True," she said in response. "But also quite magnificent."

She took a closer look at the boy, who appeared merely as tall, or perhaps a few centimeters taller than Lord Larsa, back when he was still 12 years old. She assumed that Kytes was probably around thirteen or fourteen, judging by his youthful appearance. He wore his short brown hair in an unruly yet stylish manner, still damped by water and perspiration. He also wore a vest, a bit similar to that of Vaan's, only it was lightly tarnished with brown. Instead of metal buckles however, the vest was only attached with a black tie at the center, and its sleeves were torn. His faded dark green shorts with various bulging pockets settled just below his knees, while a pair of typical Dalmascan sandals made from snakeskin rested on his feet.

His stature displayed a happy-go-lucky figure, with his dark pupils accentuated by his cute smile. For some reason, he reminded her so much of Vaan—the adventurous, reckless and jolly street urchin whom she had shared countless memories with. However, as time passes by, things change and people change—and Vaan was not an exception. He was no longer the boy who usually cracks up jokes that would rather piss her off. He was now a man, and not just a man, but a full-pledged sky pirate—probably one of the most sought after by women, or worse, by bounty hunters.

On the other side of the room, Vaan watched the young queen as she eminently studied the box. He noticed how her eyes gleamed in curiosity at the odd treasure she was holding, and how those perfect lips curved into a serene smile. He still cannot understand why she keeps that formal accent of hers, even outside the palace walls. She was too discreet, too composed, and too careful with her words. Are all royalties supposed to be like this? That, he couldn't tell. But one thing's for sure—he loves her that way. For him, her voice sounded so much like a Goddess—so stern yet so enduring; a voice that can captivate any man, a voice that can make anyone obey as she commands.

And if by any chance she would cast that powerful spell on him, he knew he would be more than willing to do anything that would please her.

The blond-haired man had a vexed expression as his mind reverted to the real world. He was a sky pirate—and nothing in the world would grant him more happiness than to soar high, to travel to distant lands, and to acquire every hidden treasure there is in Ivalice. Never had he even dreamt of being subjugated by anyone, anymore.

Not even of his own queen, he thought.

"Vaan bought that one from his last trip a few days ago," Kytes narrated as he jumped on a box, sitting comfortably on it. "He said we're not allowed to touch that thing since it's cursed."

The queen's eyes narrowed as she faced the young lad in front of her. "Cursed?" she reiterated, raising him a skeptical eyebrow. "And of what curse does he tell you about?"

The boy swung his legs three to four times before giving her an answer. "He said that if we lay even a single finger on that box, a bunch of undeads from King Raithwall's tomb will haunt us in our sleeps, demanding we return their treasure—or else they would take away our souls in exchange, doomed to spend an agonizing lifetime in the underworld." He shook his head, removing the horrid scene from his imagination. "It sounds kinda ridiculous but I think it's true." He then pointed a finger on the peculiar object she was now holding. "I mean, just look at that thing! Don't you think it looks a bit creepy, with all those strange writings and all?"

The woman looked at him amusingly, flashing him a smile. "No," she replied politely. "In my line of ventures, I have seen other things which are undeniably more odd-looking and hideous than this one." Her observant eyes landed on the blonde sky pirate, who now looked as if he wasn't listening to their conversation. "But if you say Vaan was the one who had brought this here, then he is now cursed, is he not?"

He shook his head again. "Naaah, he said the curse doesn't work on sky pirates like him. But I'm not sure if it won't work for pretty maidens like you, too."

Vaan met Ashe's gaze, tilting his head sideways as if trying to hide his grin. The queen noticed his inexcusable gesture and raised an eyebrow. She knew what was going on. At this, the man sighed and flashed a smirk, absently running his fingers through his hair. "Alright, alright, you got me," he admitted. "I was just trying to scare the little bandits so they'll leave the thing alone."

"AHA!" Kytes exclaimed in extreme joy, jumping off from the box he was sitting on. "I knew it wasn't true!"

He crossed his arms and grimaced at his remark. "But you _believed_ me."

The lad's eyebrows cringed when he shook his head as if to brag his courage, which he already demonstrated back at the waterway. "Oh c'mon," he snickered. "A bunch of undeads? As if that would scare me."

"Pity, for someone who almost peed in his pants when he woke up seeing that box right next to him yesterday morning," Vaan teased. "You should've seen your face!"

The young lad blinked and swallowed hard as he felt his face blush to crimson red, which immediately prompted him to look away. Seeing this, Ashe approached the now embarrassed kid and placed a hand over his shoulder, flashing him a reassuring smile, as if to tell him it's okay. She then looked at Vaan sternly, her eyes darting straight to his core.

"Vaan, enough," she hissed, her tone demanding.

Her warning caught his attention, making his brows cringe. "Oops. Looks like her highness doesn't find any of this amusing."

_Highness. _The formal moniker echoed in her ears. What happened to keeping a low profile? She already taught him how to address her properly, especially in public places like these—she was Amalia for today—not Ashe, not the queen.

And certainly not an alleged brideof some noble lord, she thought.

The sky pirate had a funny feeling that there were prying eyes upon him, and when he met the queen's intense gaze, he instantly realized his terrible mistake. He grinned sheepishly at her, raising his hands both as an act of surrender and as a sign of apology. In a serious attempt of diverting Kyte's attention so his brief formality to the queen would be unnoticed, he came up to his little friend to embrace him, messing his unruly hair in the process. "Naaah, you know I was just kiddin' around." He chuckled, squeezing him a bit tighter before finally releasing him. "Sorry 'bout that Kytes."

Vaan had grown to treat Kytes as his own brother, and the strong bond they evidently share just proves that these two are remarkably inseparable— something which softened Ashelia's taut expression into admiration. True, he was becoming more like Balthier in many ways—but underneath his now gallant appearance, she was glad to know that there still lies his playful and compassionate side. To some, his little prank may have looked like an act of immaturity, but she knew he really meant no offense. To her, no matter how brutally annoying his plain gesture may seem, it was already an indication that the Vaan she once knew was still there—and have always been.

Blinking her eyes, she drew in a deep breath then exhaled, feeling somewhat relieved that Kytes didn't seem to suspect anything. The man before her merely winked and smirked, as if to reassure her he had everything under control. She in turn responded with a blunt expression, ignoring his gesture by averting her attention back to the old box.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, tracing the engraved symbols with her fingertips.

"I got that from a Parijanah some days ago," he replied. "He gave it to me as a reward from a hunt."

Ashe nodded, still eyeing the box with curiosity. "And these writings—has he told you what it means?"

Vaan shrugged. "He said the only way to open that box is to read those inscriptions. Well, I don't know how, so I turned to my next alternative. After trying to jam that thing a couple of times—I gave up." He exhaled, feeling a bit hopeless. "Thought it'll best to place it somewhere else while I'm trying to figure out how to open it."

"Pfft!—you mean, while trying to look for a _translator_," Kytes corrected, rolling his eyes as he chuckled a little.

Examining the box with a keen eye, Ashe realized that the characters were very familiar to her. It was an ancient Ivalicean scripture, similar to those engraved within the Tomb of King Raithwall, the Stillshrine of Miriam, and the Pharos at Ridorana—and as if by impulse, she softly read the first line.

"_A relic of ages, of centuries even more…"_

The other two exchanged glances, both eyes widened in amazement at the unusual talent they didn't know she possessed. "Hold on a sec—" Vaan interrupted, approaching her. "You read ancient Ivalice?"

"Well, I do understand a little," she timidly replied. "When we visited those ancient cities, Fran was the only one could interpret every ancient scripture we encounter. Fortunately, from that experience, and by probing through old books and manuscripts, I have somehow learned how to decipher these bizarre symbols."

"Wow," he sighed, raising his brows and shaking his head in disbelief. "I could've saved my ass from all the banging and smashing—that is, if I only knew who to call."

Ashe smiled. "But I'm still highly inexperienced compared to Fran," she admitted. "So it probably would not have worked either."

"Then give it a shot," he suggested, beaming at her. "You wouldn't really know unless you try."

Heeding Vaan's advice, she studied the next few lines of what seemed like verses from a poem or a riddle, trying to recall the ancient letters she have already encountered in books. Then, with a somewhat perplexed expression, she softly continued:

"…_casted in the abyss, forged by heaven's might_

_Once part of something greater, was reduced to molten ore,_

_Now encased in a casket, basked in its own light"_

He feverishly nodded at her, watching how her eyes moved as she read, and how her lips opened and closed as she spoke. She's so wonderful in many ways that he so wanted to seal that small gap between them, longing to admire her beauty on a closer distance.

And that was what he did.

"You're amazing, Amalia," he said almost breathlessly, intending to compliment her loveliness more than her ingenious talent. He moved a few inches closer to her, positioning his hands around hers, surrendering to the touch of her soft skin—fair and delicate like a flower's petal. Apparently, Ashe had been too busy decoding the ancient letters, that she didn't even notice his gentle touch or his overwhelming proximity. This made his heart skip a little, and with a smile, he asked her innocently. "Then how do you read the next one?"

Her brows lifted inquisitively as she struggled to read the next stanza. What if the curse Kytes mentioned earlier wasn't just a joke? According to the ode, the object in her hands was said to be a fragment of some stone, passed on from generations to generations—and it could probably possess powers mere Humes have yet to discover. She closed her eyes, feeling a slight shiver at the horrid possibility. After that, she refocused her eyes on the inscriptions, licking her lips as she finally read:

"_Truly magnificent, this object you see,_

_But once been corrupted, despair shall overflow_

_Havoc will await for whoever is unworthy,_

_Seas will roar, grounds will quake, and skies will furrow"_

She paused for a moment, undecided whether or not she should continue reading the last verse. Vaan noticed her somewhat agitated expression and frowned. "Hey, is something wrong? What does it say?"

She shook her head hastily, ignoring the perilous message, then continued:

_"Beholder of breath, beware and be wise;_

_ Such mystery is this you are 'bout to unhide—"_

She was halfway to the end when she stopped, trying to scrape off the stubborn debris that has build up on the top lid of the tiny chest, making some of the lines nearly impossible to understand. After a few attempts, she finally gave up, shaking her head from side to side. "I am sorry," she sighed apologetically. "I cannot uncover the last line. Perhaps you should have considered cleaning as your first option."

"Doesn't look like he needed some of that," Kytes mused, trying to fit himself in their conversation. "Besides, it's the treasure inside he's after, not the funny looking symbols outside it."

The boy's witty statement amused Vaan a little, but he kept his eyes still fixed on the lady before him. "You know, for an amateur ancient translator, I can say you're pretty good at this." Though he was keen on showering her as many compliments as possible, he was also curious to see how she would react to a comical remark. "Kinda makes me feel a bit…well, y'know—_younger_ around you." He paused, searching for the right words that would finish his clever inquiry. "Oh wait, how old are you again?"

"Oh-oh," Kytes muttered as he shifted his gaze, already predicting where this conversation would lead.

Ashelia's gaze fused with Vaan's as she roughly pushed the box to his chest. She didn't have time to ponder on his question, and was unsure if he was trying to mock her or if he was just plain stupid. Either of the two, she was determined to make him realize that to ask such question is quite insulting, especially to the queen of Dalmasca.

His grip on her hands tightened as she pressed that tiny box against him, intending not to let go of her. If there was one thing he learned from Fran—that is to _never _question a woman's age. He managed to hold on to her gaze despite of her initial display of sarcasm, as if trying to calm down the emerging tigress within her—so furious that he even wondered if she was ever going to drop that goddamned thing to his feet.

_THUD!_—which she literally did.

Vaan caught himself jerking at the terrible impact of what he nearly thought was a chunk of iron brass. "What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed as he fell on the floor wincing, both hands trying to diminish the pulsating pain.

"Ask yourself," she bluntly replied as she turned around to face the storehouse's exit.

Ashe waited outside nervously, leaning against a bricked wall while trying to resist the urge to peek inside. She pressed her hands against her chest, as if trying to suppress the loud beating of her heart. Before all of that, she had been staring at him for a long, agonizing moment—her eyes moving from his passionate gaze down to his excited lips, only to realize that their faces were merely a few inches apart.

The truth is, it wasn't his joke that made the box accidentally slip from her clumsy fingers—it was his touch, so firm that it made her want to escape from his grasp. It was his gaze, so intense that it made her breathe so hard, she hurt her lungs. It was his presence, so enduring that it made her heart pound, almost as loud and as fast as the bass of a drumbeat—_This_ made her jerk her hand away from him.

But of course, he didn't need to know that.

The faint giggle that was lurking just around the corner soon turned into a boisterous laugh as Kytes gazed hysterically at the man on the floor—who was apparently still dumbfounded at the queen's dull response. "Y'know Vaan, I used to tell myself I want to be just like you when I was a kid," he started as he lifted the box from the ground. "But after that?—pffft!"

"Look, are you gonna help me or not?"

He stared at the young lad for a long time, but Kytes remained at his place. "You seriously screwed up, Vaan," he laughed.

Vaan groaned irritably. "Just—get that thing away from me, will you?" He finally regained his composure and hurried outside. "Hey Amalia—wait up!"

Kytes stared at the once forbidden object as he lifted up before him, then merely shook his head in amusement. "Maybe this thing _is _cursed after all.**"**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Many have asked me earlier about Vaan's strange _Bal-freak_ behavior. Well, I still can't comment on that one. But one thing's for sure—Vaan hasn't lost his touch.


End file.
